Gohan and Videl
by DBZismybae
Summary: This is just a basic romance between Gohan and Videl, I hope you like it, thanks on the reviews
1. Pilot

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

My first fanfic so go easy on me, but please review

Gohan and Videl

"Hey Videl, I was wondering if you wanted to go camping with me this weekend, it's going to be me, you, Sharpner and Erasa, only if you want to come." Gohan asked as he excitedly sipped his coffee and not to Videls surprise, burnt his tongue. "Yeah, sure Gohan, but I have to ask my dad first, but if it is okay with him then yeah". Gohan smiled at her and Videl just stared. -What am I doing, am I actually drooling? He is just so pure, wait what am I saying, he just a friend for now, wait did I just think for now? Am I falling for Gohan?-

They were at the coffee shop in the middle of the mall, Erasa and Sharpner had left but they were waiting for the rain to stop so they could fly. Gohan finally put his smile away and Vedel was sad from that, soon the two of them were staring awkwardly at each other. Then Gohan came up with an idea. "Hey Videl, do you mind coming with me too the roof" Gohan asked nervously. "But Gohan the rain hasn't stopped yet" "I know but I want to try something, just please follow me". "Sure thing Gohan" -I don't know why, but I can just trust him, his so innocent and hot... Wait, what am I saying?-

In an unnatural way Gohan and Videl had taken the stairs and they arrived at the roof in 10 seconds. Gohan ran into the rain and levitated of the ground, he was wearing his school clothes, which were now extremely wet, he then shot a ki blast in the air, but it was unlike any other ki blast, it was invisible but felt like wind, it then pushed the clouds away from each other, instantly the rain stopped and he then began repositioning his blast so it hit the clouds, till nothing was there.

" Wow Gohan, that was amazing", said a overly excited Videl," How did you do that?" "Well Videl it really is simple, using my inner energy, I bring the wind closer to me, then I push it up, like a fan". Gohan said, scratching his head and hoping that she understood what he was saying."We'll, why haven't you taught me that trick yet? You only taught me how to fly!" Videl demanded and but back her tomboy act back on, "If you want me to go camping with you than you will have to teach me all the tricks , got it?" Videl was ranting at the top of her lungs, which would give Chichi a run for her money, and was in Gohans face. "Alright, Alright Videl, no need to get that angry at me, I just thought you weren't ready yet, I'll teach you all the simple ki blasts over the weekend, then we can go camping on Monday, since it is the holiday, okay?" Gohan was very shocked and was now scratching his head and muttering apologies under his breath. -Geez, this girl won't give me a break, I've never seem a girl who was that furious for such a small thing-. And with that the two departed, exhausted but excited, for the weekend to come.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one- The mistake

please review! Thanks a lot.

Friday Night-

Ring..ring..ring "Hello, who is this?" Asked a curious Gohan, he was still not used to using a phone and was very cautious with who called. "Hey Gohan, It's Videl you big dummy! I just want to let you know that I can come to the camp with you guys, and I'll be at your house tomorrow morning for my training" "wow! Really Videl, that sounds great, we can train, then eat, then train, then eat again!"-Typical Gohan, always thinking about his stomach, I wouldn't mind cooking him something up...-."Okay Gohan, see you tommorow!" Beep..Beep..Beep..

"Gohan! Who was that?"Chichi was also very Cautious about using the phone, "No one mom, it was just Videl" "Oh I see, the mother of my grand babies" by that stage Gohan was in a serious blush. "Mom! It's not like that, she is just a friend, for now, I mean maybe one day, you never know..." By that time, Goten had entered the room and was now circling Gohan and screaming out "Gohan has a girlfriend!" Repeatedly in such a way that only an innocent child like Goten could pull off, they laughed and that was the que to go to sleep.

The next morning at the Son Residence-

"Gohan,Gohan wake up! Videls coming!" The enthusiastic child was jumping up and down on his sleeping brothers chest, vividly, Gohan had begun to awake from his deep sleep, and had lifted Goten onto his lap and was now sitting up. Gohans room was a small room, as soon as you entered, there was a cupboard to your side and a long desk that stretched the way of the surprisingly small room, the bed was then next to the cupboard and again went the length of the room, and in between was a very cramped pathway.

(A/N you can change the room if you like, but I like it that way).

"Gohan! Wake up, Videl is coming and you don't want to look like that for your GIRLFRIEND!"Goten exclaimed with a lot of enthuses on girlfriend "Shut up Goten! I'm getting up" said a very grumpy Gohan. As much as Gohan hated it, Goten had a point, he was in his pyjamas and had been sweating all night. Focusing hard, Gohan tried to remember the dream he had last night, something about a turtle flying and Dendie falling off it...

After shooing Goten away, Gohan got up, went to the bathroom took off his clothes, and entered the shower, as he began washing himself, he let his mind drift, Gohan always thought about lots of things: The Cell games, Dad, Videl, School, Videl, Goten, Videl, Dad, The Cell games, just to name a few. -Why am I always thinking of Videl, sure she's nice, smart, strong and heroic, but is she the one for me? Would she ever like me? I mean, she doesn't act like she does, she just shouts at me, but Bulma says that girls like you if they are mean to you, but that's really weird! I don't know what to do, maybe I should ask her, but what if she just thinks I'm wired and we can never be friends again! Kami this is so confusing!-

Then, Gohan's thoughts went to rest when the water went cold."Gohan! Get out of the shower, You've been in there for 20 minutes!".

Meanwhile at Satan Mansion-

Beep..Beep..Beep.. A sleeping Videl had just awoken from a crazy night, tears had dried in her face and she was sweating like crazy. Her Dad had been screaming at her because she had disapproved of one of his new girlfriends and took action, by calling her words that are not in the English dictionary. Videl got up, washed we face, put on a track suit and went for her usual morning jog, the 15kms up the mountain side. (A/N and yes kilometres, I'm Australian).

By the time she was finished, the chefs had awoken and had started there job. Videl popped into the bathroom, striped and went in for a quick shower. She was thinking of the day ahead, and of Son Gohan, She hated the fact that Gohan was better than her at everything, and she knew that he was at a level that she could never reach, so she hated that even more, but she couldn't resist him. - I just can't stop thinking about him, but his so talented, I mean Strong, no I mean hot... What am I saying?- And with that she turned the water off, got changed, had breakfast and took off to the Son Residence.

30 minutes later-

Gohan stood in front if his house, dressed in his dark blue and light blue Gi, holding his belt and standing completely still in anticipation. Then suddenly he felt it: A person with powerful ki approaching him, but from behind...

Then suddenly, someone appeared on his back, it was Goten, he was wearing his orange and blue Gi "Gohan! How come your going camping without me! And for a whole week, What am I supposed to do stuck at home with mom! Your just the meanest brother ever! I want to come with you!" Then Goten burst into tears, and at that, Videl arrived and saw the little kid crying.

"Goten, what's wrong?" Videl had now bent down so they were eye level. Goten hiccuped for a bit, but the explained."Gohan won't let me go with you guys camping!" "Is that so?" Videl was smirking and had her head facing Gohan now, "well, I think that there is enough room for you, Goten, you can sleep with me during the camp and we just have to tell Chichi" "Do you really mean it" Goten was jumping up and down, "Sure thing, anything for my favourite kid in the whole world" Videl was now completely focused on Gohan, he was now smiling. " Thanks Videl! Your like my big sister now, aren't you?" "Sure, you could say that...".

Goten went in to think of all the things he should pack, and Videl and Gohan were left alone. "So Videl, did you sleep well?" Gohan was blankly trying to make small talk when Videl looked away and sobbed a bit. -Why is she acting like this? Did I do anything? Is this normal? Oh Kami help me!-.

"Hey Videl, it's okay, If you need to talk about anything, I'm here for you" Gohan was now looking directly at her and they made unbreakable eye contact. They were both smiling,Videl then leaned over and hugged Gohan, Gohan returned the favour and hugged her back.

-His body is so defined, I just feel so secure in his arms! He really is the perfect man-. They stayed like that for a moment before they both de-attached from each other.

On a remote planet light years away-

"No,No,No! I thought I did it, I had done it! but how? Why?" A man was sitting on his seat, screaming at the top of his lungs, he was surrounded by a vast number of computer screens, and was watch Gohan and Videl. But this man was no ordinary man, he was short, wore a cape, and had a tail.

"I thought a small change in the time continuum would be ample to stop her birth, anymore and everything would spiral out of control, I guess I'll have to attend this issue myself".


End file.
